


Bedtime Story

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Off-screen Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells his daughter a story to get her back to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

Harry woke up to the sound of his daughter crying, he looked to the other side of the bed and found it empty, he got up and chucked on a robe and headed to his daughter’s room who quietened down when she saw her daddy looking down at her. He picked her up and fed and changed her before sitting in the rocking chair by her cot. “You tired baby girl?”  
  
  
His daughter babbled that told him she wasn't tired at all. “Okay then, how about a story, about me and your papa?” Another babble made Harry laugh. “Okay, lets go back just fifteen months ago...”  
  
 ** _HP_**  
  
Harry skidded around the corner in Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were off somewhere, but they had his map so they knew where to look for him, he came to a stop when he saw the last three people he didn't want to see. Severus, Lucius and Draco, all three of them huddled together whispering. He took out his wand and made himself known.  
  
  
“Potter.” Severus said.  
  
  
“You murderer!”  
  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, “not this again.” He said before using his wand to petrify Harry, once frozen Harry could do nothing as all three of them carried him to what was once Dumbledore’s office.  
  
  
Once the door was locked they took the spell off Harry who ran straight to it and tried to unlock it, failing to do so he turned his wand one the three men.  
  
  
“Potter you can trust us we mean you no harm.” Severus said.  
  
  
“Yeah right, do you think I came down in the last rain shower?”  
  
  
Both the Malfoy’s looked at each other, confusion on their faces. “What?”  
  
  
“Muggle term.” Severus explained before addressing Harry once more. “You can trust us Potter we have been looking for you, we will go under veritaserum if it will please you.”  
  
  
Harry slowly nodded. “Fine.” Not loosening the grip on his wand he dug into his pocket and took out Hermione’s purple bag.  
  
  
“Nice bag Potter.” Draco smirked.  
  
  
“It’s Hermione’s she gave it me to use in case there is anything in here I need, she has some veritaserum she made, I would rather you drank what she made then you Snape.”  
  
  
“Fine.” Severus looked at both Malfoy’s “place your wands at your feet.” He said, doing it with his own.  
  
  
Only when the blonds followed Severus’ movements did Harry lower his wand to look in the bag, finally locating it he handed it over where the other three men took some from the phial. “I am going to ask you questions and I want you to answer in this order. Lucius, Severus and then Draco. What is your full name?”  
  
  
“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.”  
  
  
“Severus Tobias Snape.”  
  
  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy.”  
  
  
Harry nodded. “Your house at Hogwarts?”  
  
  
All three said Slytherin.  
  
  
“What is it you want?”  
  
  
Lucius began to tell Harry how they want to help, How Lucius was all for Voldemort and truly believed he cared for his death eaters until he saw the dark lord kill his wife in front of him and then merely laughed in his face, saying he killed her as it had been a few days since he killed someone.  
  
  
“I hate that it has taken the death of my wife for me to see what was in front of me all these many years.” He said, reaching out to place his hand on his son’s shoulder when the younger Malfoy dropped his head.  
  
  
Severus then started telling Harry all of Dumbledore’s plan and had addressed the portrait where Dumbledore actually confirmed it all and was listening intently to their confessions. “Surely the patronus you received in the forest is proof that I want to help that I always have been. Since that madman killed your mother the only person I have taken orders from is Albus.”  
  
  
Harry looked at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who smiled and nodded. “It is all true my boy, yes Severus has been mean to you as he has had to keep up the pretence but has he ever brought harm to you or caused you harm?”  
  
  
Harry looked from the portrait to his former potions master and back again. “No.”  
  
  
When it was Draco’s turn he told Harry of how he never wanted any of it and that he only did so as it was do or be killed. “All that bullying was jealousy Potter, father, then under the dark lord told me I was to get you on my side and be friends with me, I went about it the wrong way and in jealousy I only took the mark and did what I was told to do because it was do that or be killed along with my parents, what would you do?”  
  
  
“I’d go to Dumbledore and ask for help.”  
  
  
“I couldn't do that though I am not like you Potter if I did that father would have refused and punished me for going to see Dumbledore.”  
  
  
Lucius nodded. “I would have done as well.”  
  
  
Harry nodded and looked at all three of them. “So you Snape only joined the light side and wanted to fight with me because Voldemort killed the only woman you loved?”  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“And the same goes for both you Malfoys?”  
  
  
“Yes.” Father and son answered.  
  
  
 ** _HP_**  
  
  
Harry looked down at his daughter. “So as it turns out your papa only switched sides as Voldemort killed the only woman he loved. So with the help of Albus’ portrait we had to hatch a plan and fast as we were in the middle of a war. Lucius went back to Voldemort and with his words and how he can twist things his side of the plan worked, once it had he let me, Draco and Severus know...”  
  
  
 ** _HP_**  
  
  
Thirty minutes later they all met back in Albus’ office. “Nagini is dead, the dark lord... I have never seen him so angry, but now that means there is only one left now and that is in you Potter.” Lucius said.  
  
  
Draco had to go with his father under Harry’s cloak and kill the snake with a killing curse while Lucius was talking to Voldemort, as soon as Draco did it he turned and ran under his father’s orders, not to look back no matter what he heard.  
  
  
“I think he only spared me because I put the idea of torturing Potter before killing him in his head.” Lucius said.  
  
  
“What torture does he want to do when I go and see him in the forest?” Harry asked.  
  
  
“That’s the good and bad news.” Draco said.  
  
  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Bad news first.”  
  
  
“He thinks the torture should also be humilation and for that he wants death eaters that he will choose to rape you before he kills you.”  
  
  
“Rape!?” Harry screeched looked at Albus who looked to be thinking.  
  
  
“Good news though is that Severus being his most faithful and trusting death eater can have the dark lord choose three to do it.”  
  
  
Harry shook his head. “How the fuck is that good news? I am still going to get raped three times!”  
  
  
“Not if you give your consent.” Draco said.  
  
  
“And why the fuck would I do that?”  
  
  
“Because Potter I will convince the dark lord it will be me, Lucius and Draco be the ones who ‘rape’ you, if you give your consent to us we will not be raping you, all you have to do is plead for us to stop and make it sound convincing as he will be watching. You give us your consent to have sex with you then it won't be rape Potter if you just act as though you don't want it when we are having sex with you he will think it is rape.” Severus said.  
  
  
Harry shuddered and looked at Dumbledore’s portrait. “Sir?”  
  
  
“I think it might be the only way Harry, once it is over he will then kill you, only all it will do is kill the Horcrux within you, you will just be knocked out, when you come to you will kill him then.”  
  
  
“Are you sure this won't kill me sir?”  
  
  
Albus looked at Harry. “I am almost certain of it.”  
  
  
“But if it does kill you then I will kill Voldemort myself.” Severus said.  
  
 ** _HP_**  
  
“So after we made the plan which was to... fool the dark lord and made him believe only what he thought was the truth we left the office and I started to fight more people while Severus convinced the Voldemort that.... well, all you need to know is Severus tricked him and we managed to do what we planned in the office.”  
  
 ** _HP_**  
  
Harry stood staring at the body in front of him. He did it, he actually did it, Voldemort was gone, it was over. He jumped when people surrounded him hugging him but he broke free from the crowd and went over to Severus who was standing with Lucius and Draco and made sure everyone saw when he shook their hands, thanking each of them.  
  
 ** _HP_**  
  
“You should have seen the people’s reactions when I shook your papa’s hand, they weren’t too happy, but after explaining everything and under veritaserum again we all slowly started to move on, we buried our friends, family, loved ones. Two weeks after the funerals came the court hearings, I managed to get all three of them off, Severus didn't get it as bad as he had been fighting for us all the time but Lucius and Draco, they had to give up nearly a quarter of their money to families who lost during the war.”  
  
  
“Not long after it was all settled I surprisingly became close with all three of them, but shortly after I became ill, really ill. I went to a top healer and made him swear on his magic when he told me I was carrying you, all I had to then was tell Lucius, Draco and Severus.”  
  
  
 ** _HP_**  
  
  
“You’re what?” Severus, Lucius and Draco said in unison.  
  
  
Harry had gone straight to the Manor when he was told and got Severus to come over so he could tell them all together, Severus had only just arrived by floo when Harry told them. “I am pregnant.” he said as he sat down in the comfortable chair in Malfoy manor, looking from one man to the other.  
  
  
“And you have no idea which of us is the other father?” Draco asked.  
  
  
“No as you all came in me within thirty minutes! I mean I know I gave my consent but did all three of you have to come in me?”  
  
  
“Harry I couldn't help it, I am a teenager I can't control it even you came.” Draco defended.  
  
  
“And how often I have had sex Potter I can count on one hand.”  
  
  
Harry frowned. “Really? That many times. I wouldn't have believed that.”  
  
  
“Why did you enjoy it with Severus more than with me or with Draco?” Lucius asked.  
  
  
Harry just blushed and looked at the elder Malfoy. “What about you? There was no need for you to come.”  
  
  
“Why not?” Lucius shrugged. “Didn't think I would, I looked away when it was Draco’s turn to fuck you but I could still hear it.”  
  
  
“Same with me when you fucked Harry.” Draco said, both the Malfoy men shuddering.  
  
  
“Oh I am sorry I didn't realise how difficult and awful it was for you both forget my problems and what I now have to go through!”  
  
  
“Harry calm down, male pregnancies can be dangerous,” Lucius said. “What are you planning to do?”  
  
  
“Well I am not getting rid if that is what you are thinking?”  
  
  
“Did I say that?”  
  
  
“You didn’t have to Lucius.” Harry bit back.  
  
  
Severus cleared his throat. “So you are pregnant, you are keeping the baby and you have no idea which of us is the father.”  
  
  
“Yes, yes and no.”  
  
  
“Then there is only one thing for it. We all live here and look after you until the baby is born, as the one who got you pregnant it should be their duty to look after you and make you as comfortable as possible and as none of know which it is I suggest we all live here and look after you.” Lucius said.  
  
  
“I am too young to be a father!” Draco said.  
  
  
“You are too young? How do you think I feel Draco I am younger than you! I wanted to travel after the war and just be by myself for a while and now I can't do that.”  
  
  
“Harry just calm down.” Severus said. “We will all live here and look after you and when the baby is born we will then use magic to see who the other father is.”  
  
 ** _HP_**  
  
"So Severus and I moved into the manor and all three of them looked after me, Severus would make me potions for it to be as easy on me as possible, Draco would keep me company throughout the day and whenever I was in when of my moods where I would snap at everything that is when Lucius would step in and argue back, it had to be Lucius as Severus said he needed to stay on my good side with the potions and Draco for keeping me company all day.”  
  
  
Harry sighed and looked at his daughter, smiling when he saw her falling asleep in his arms. “Only thing was there was no need for magic to determine who your papa was as not only me but your papa knew as soon as he laid eyes on you.”  
  
  
“That I did.” Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
  
Harry looked up and smiled when he saw his husband of three months walk into the room.  
  
  
The man crouched down in front of Harry and placed his hand on his daughters cheek, kissing her forehead, smiling when he saw her going to sleep. “As soon as I saw you I asked your daddy to marry me. I knew when I saw you I loved him as he gave me the one thing I never thought I could have. He gave me you Amelia.” He whispered.  
  
  
When their daughter was fast asleep Harry placed her back in her cot and faced his husband. “I woke up alone again, I sometimes wonder why you don't just have a bed in your lab Severus.”  
  
  
“I don't think so, me spending all that time in a lab and crawling into an empty bed those days are over, telling her the story of the end of the war again?”  
  
  
“Yes. Obviously I leave out the rape part and having to have sex with all three of you within thirty minutes but it gets her to sleep.”  
  
  
Severus chuckled and drew Harry in for a kiss. “Come, time for bed.”  
  
  
“Yes.” Harry agreed as he let Severus lead him from their daughter’s room to their own room.  
  
 ** _The end_**


End file.
